UnFairly In Love
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Well it's basically just an alternative to Boderline and what could have happened but it is a short story and not a one shot. COMPLETE
1. Closed Door Mediation

**Disclaimer: Well if i owned the show i can tell you i wouldn't be posting this but i don't so here i am. I don't own anything related to fairly legal.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys so i'm new here but not to writing fan-fiction. I've been writing and reading and editing stories for two years now. My friends kept bugging me to get an account so that others could read my stories which is why I'm here. So since i'm the new gal on the block (a feeling with which i am all too familiar with) i'm still trying to get used to how this all works and all the different features. Now that i'm done i present to you my newest and first Fairly Legal Story, Un- fairly in love.**

**Un-Fairly In Love**

**Chapter 1: Closed Door Mediation**

"What's that?" Kate asked sitting on the edge of the hot tub, feet dangling in the warm water.

"It's a rock. Found it up there today, it's kinda shaped like a heart." Ben replied turning the smooth grey rock over in his hand not really paying attention to Kate.

"Do you think it's ever possible to feel that way again?" Kate asked lost in her thoughts and emotions.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"Like how you feel when you fall in love for the first time. Do you remember that? You feel like a wave just washes over you and you're not afraid to drown. Wow. It's just so easy the first time." She said looking at him with emotion in her eyes.

"Love is never easy. You don't have to be seventeen. You just have to be brave." He said and paused looking up at her. "I knew you couldn't just pick a side then fly home. I wanted to stay the night because I do care that much, so do you. That's why you went back to Justin because it's safe and this, you can't control and it scares the hell out of you." Ben told her with an even tone indicating he was being serious and putting his heart on the line. He stood up and grabbed Kate's hand pulling her into the hot tub and standing inches away from him. "You want that wave. No strategy, no foreplay, no negotiation; you just have to have the guts to dive in. Do you?" He said whispering, repeating the words she had told him when they first met at the bar.

Kate lingered a moment her heart and mind warring and instead of doing the smart thing she did the thing that took courage, because courage is an angel. "Yes." She whispered. She leaned her head in closing the remaining inches their lips were apart and softly placed them on his. Her mind began reeling flashing memories of their first kiss and instinctively she reached her hand up and into his hair. Ben pulled her flush against his body.

Ben pulled away for a moment and whispered breathlessly, "So do I finally get all of Kate Reed?" with a smile on his lips.

"No. That's not a win-win situation. I like fairness, remember." She whispered back still trying to regain the breath Ben had taken from her lungs.

"You like the middle." He said with a smile.

"That I do. And you like nice things."

"Yes I do." He replied looking into her eyes with his eyes smiling.

"We get each other. That's the offer on the table."

"Deal." Ben replied whisking her off of her feet with a smile on his lips and a hint of mystery in his eyes. Kate smiled and laughed bending her head back. She draped her arms around his neck as he carried them into the guest bedroom. Ben gently placed her on the bed and shut the door.

"I think our mediation would best be finished behind closed doors, Mr. Grogan." Kate said hinting to Ben.

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Reed." He replied smiling at her.

_The Next Morning_

Kate rolled over on the bed and felt a warm body beside her. She opened her eyes and met Ben's glowing eyes staring back at her with a smile as wide as the moon on his face. "Good morning." He said softly with love in his voice.

"It is so far." Kate said smiling wide and biting her lip. Ben placed a finger on her cheek and moved it onto her lips. "I'd rather your lips be there." She said.

"I think I can fix that." Ben leaned forward and met her lips halfway. He scooped her up in his arms and they broke apart. Ben placed his chin atop her head and she snuggled her head into his chest placing a hand on his abdomen. "You know, when I woke up this morning your head was using my bicep as a pillow and your hand was resting on my chest."

"Sorry." She said but it came out mumbled because of his chest.

"Don't be. I loved it. When you've been waiting for as long as I have to get what you've wanted for months, you don't feel sorry about anything." Kate lifted her head up and looked into his eyes and smiled. She gave a soft peck on the lips. "You've changed me Katie, I'm not who I was when we first met. The moment I saw you… you took my breath away, you've made me want to change. I know you aren't ready for a serious relationship, but I want you, no I need you to know how I feel. I'm in this for the long haul Katie; I'm not going to do this if we're only going to be a fling. I…I love you Katie. And this is crazy, we're two opposite people yet so alike. We're like a tidal wave, unpredictable and unstable yet powerful and passionate. I wouldn't trade being with you for all the nicest things in the world. You are my world Kate, everything I do, everything I don't do, I do for you."

"Ben, I don't care about anything but trying to make us work. I'm willing to give 'Bate' a try."

"'Bate', really?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a half-smile.

"Too corny?" She asked involuntarily scrunching her nose.

Ben chuckled and replied, "Just corny enough." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and changed the topic. "I made you breakfast. Fried eggs over easy and some freshly squeezed orange juice with a piece of toast."

"You remembered. Thank you."

"For keeping you alive? Oh sure." He said playing it of as nothing.

"No, for trying." She said her tone lowering.

"Tidal wave, remember?" He said with a smile.

"Well I think breakfast can wait, we never finished our mediation last night." Kate said.

Ben smiled and replied, "Well I hope we can finish our mediation in time so we don't miss our meeting with the Nevada and California P.D and the coroner."

"No promises. I am the special master after all and I am Kate Reed." She replied with a smile on her lips. Ben smiled and wrapped her in his arms placing a kiss on her lips.

** So that's the first chapter i have the second and final one done and ready to post but i'll let it sit a while and see the different comments. So let me know if you'd like to read on and i'll post em for yall.**


	2. Normal?

**Alrighty So here is the second chapter of my story **

**Chapter 2: Normal?**

_On the flight back hours later_

"You know, I should call you, Hands." Kate said looking up from her phone and staring at Ben.

"Hands?" He inquired looking up from the message he was texting on his phone.

"Yeah, because you're so creative with your hands and they're so strong." Kate said with a smile and a seductive tone. Ben smiled and smirked.

He replied, "Then I'll name you Ms. Bunny Rabbit."

"Oh and why's that?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Because, you have more energy than a bunny rabbit when it comes to things you're passionate about." Ben said this time looking up from his phone and meeting her eyes with a smile. "Or shower, because the things that you did in there-"

"Shhh." She said leaning over the table separating them and using her hand to cover his mouth. Ben used his puppy dog eyes and Kate took her hand entranced.

He looked at her and said, "You're beautiful Katie."

"Thank you." She said playing it off.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"So what happens when we land in half an hour?"

"We see each other under wraps."

"Oh I'm sure that'll happen plenty." Ben said knowing what she meant but still twisting it using his trademark Ben smile. Kate rolled her eyes but smiled at Ben's smile. His smile always warmed her heart and made her feel guilty. Whenever he looked at her all serious like her heart always skipped a beat and began beating like she was running a marathon.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

"Do I?" He asked with a brow raised. Kate just rolled her eyes. "Did you just so happen to forget that you live with Lauren?"

"Shoot. Well… I can spend some nights curled up next to you resting on your chest in your bed and other nights I can sneak you in to my room in the basement. We can be like the one guy."

"You mean James Bond."

"You say potato." She said sarcastically knowing that Ben would remember that those were the same words he said to her.

"You were mediating again."

"That's why you can't get enough of me." She said with a smile

"That may be a small part. I think it's mainly because of your wonderful mega- watt smile that could light up the world and the passion you feel for your job. I love how you feel so compassionate and you get emotionally involved with your clients, you care about them even if most of the time you drive me crazy. I love the way you make my heart beat faster every time you enter the room or smile at me. I love how you will do anything to fight for the justice of everyone and for fairness. But the thing I love about you most is that you make me love you." Ben said staring into her eyes saying everything from his heart. Kate sat in the chair wanting to cry at all the sweet things that he was saying about her but also because she felt guilty because she was too scared to say anything back. "You don't have to say anything Katie, we'll talk more tonight at my place." Ben reclined back in his chair, locked his phone, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered tears evident in her eyes and threatening to fall uncontrollably. She turned her head and looked out the window and seeing the beautiful peaceful mountains reminded her of the tears begining to fall down her face silently.

_Reed and Reed Office, Later that afternoon_

The lethargic, ton, grey elevator door, holding the returning traveler, dinged and opened. All the concerns and emotions Kate was confused and unsure about melted away when she saw Leo, her assistant holding her favorite cookie and cup of coffee with a smile on his face.

"Leo!" Kate exclaimed upon seeing her trusted faithful sidekick and assistant. She threw her arms around him and smiled. "Oh Leo it's so good to see you and you brought me coffee and a cookie.

"Nice to see you too Kate."

"It was such a crazy couple of days." She said unwrapping her arms and trading Leo her luggage for her coffee and cookie. She started walking up to her office and paused outside her door.

"You can tell me all about it after you go see Lauren. She said as soon as you get in to see her in the conference room. Ben is already in there waiting for you." Kate's face drained of color and she choked after taking her first sip of coffee.

"Ben?" She said in the form of a question. Leo looked confused and unsure of just what was going on.

"Your partner across the way." He said raising an eyebrow and speaking slowly with a confused tone.

"No I know that, it's just…" Kate pauses and looks around before opening her mouth to speak when a voice shouts at her from beyond.

"Kate, conference room now please." Kate looked at Leo and rolled her eyes but turned around and smiled at Lauren.

" I'm Coming." She said with her fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sure you were." Leo said then turned around and walked to his desk. Kate looked at him and stared him down.

"You wish." She said and began walking over to the conference room with coffee and cookie in hand. She walked in and saw Ben standing by the window looking out at the water. She stood by the door feeling awkward and thinking that Lauren would take one look at the two of them and instantly see what was going on. Ben turned around and gave her a smile and wink then changed his face to one that she was used to seeing before they would start arguing. She felt comfortable and used to this side of him and was able to walk without looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well it's about time Ms. Sunshine." Ben said walking over to his chair and sitting propping his feet up on the table.

"We can't all be as fashionably early as you Benedict." Kate replied with a fake smile sitting down at the chair closest to the door.

"Ok well if you two are done being children, we have some business to attend to. While the two of you were gone we brought in two more clients; Donald Jones Jr.'s oil company and Kevin Hockenbury's multi-national toy company. That means our salaries have gone up and we are almost debt free. Now, how did your thing go?"

"Well, you know Kate Reed, she couldn't just pick a side then fly home so we were stuck investigating." Ben said using his hands to talk.

"It all turned out fine in the end. There was a boy accused of murdering his-"Kate said but was cut off by Ben.

"Blah blah blah other boring details. We got the job done and we got a lot of money doing it. My client has agreed to pay us a million dollars for settling his problem."

"I'm sorry, did you say a million dollars?" Lauren asked incredulous.

"Yeah. He's sending the cashier's check over tomorrow."

"Well that's quite generous." Lauren said in disbelief.

"Is that all? I have a client of mine to go call up." Ben said.

"Client or sarcastic jackass like you?" Kate asked.

"Ha-ha very funny. I won't tell her you said that. So, Lauren, are we done here?" Ben asked.

"Uh yes." Lauren said

"Great, I'll be in my office." Ben said getting up and buttoning up his suit. He smiled at Kate with his back turned to Lauren as he walked out.

"Kate you have a file sitting on your desk. Your mediation starts tomorrow at ten." Lauren said.

"Great, I'll be here for eleven." Kate replied taking a bite of her cookie.

"It starts at ten."

"That's what I said." Kate replied walking out of the room with her coffee in hand and cookie devoured.

She walked over to her office and passed Leo on the way who said, "Still want to talk about it?"

"Noooo." She said in a low whisper and look of fear.

"I'll be in after I finish this game."

"Thank you." She replied walking in and shutting her door.

**Let me know what you think and criticism is always welcome. Reviews are like cookies. Thanks guys i hoped you all enjoy reading this as much as i do writing it.**


	3. Reveals and Revelations

**What's up guys so this is the third and final chapter. For this chapter i'd like to give a shout out to Leahm67 who was so looking foward to this chapter. I'd also like to give a shout out to the people who have reviewed, thanks a bunch guys. Well i hope you've all enjoyed the journey that is this story thus far. So without further ado the final chapter of Un-Fairly In Love.**

**Chapter 3: Reveals and Revelations**

_In Kate's office_

"You did what with Ben?" Leo asked shocked but not surprised.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Kate said hissing at him with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you finally slept with Ben." Leo said with a laugh.

"The worst slash best part is that he told me that he loves me Leo. What am I supposed to do? I can't say those words." She said with a look of pain and frustration.

"Yes you can, you're just afraid to because you know when you say those words it means that you and Justin are done forever." Leo said with a shoulder shrug and a scrutinizing look that said duh.

"God Leo, I hate that you know me so well." Kate said exasperatingly

"I know," Leo said smugly, "That's why you love me." He took a bowl of her candy holding nerds and took a handful pouring them in his mouth sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Kate got up from her chair and leaned over it holding her hands together looking like she was in thought.

"What if I really do _love _Ben? I mean is it really such a crazy concept." She asked rhetorically.

"Not really." Leo said with a shrug and put another handful of nerds in his mouth.

"The idea of us together, a tidal wave." She said still staring out of her office and into Ben's looking deep in thought.

"Do you want the truth?" Leo asked chewing more nerds.

"No, lie to me. Wait no, yes I want the truth."

"I'm confused." Leo said with a clear look of confusion on his face

"Yes, enlighten me oh all hearing wise one." She said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Don't mock me. It's not crazy, its love and Ben is crazy in love with you and even if you can't admit it to yourself yet you love him too. It's like Justin is pulling you in the water and you're just floating along and then here comes Ben, your paddle to get you out. I saw how you reacted when I told you about what happened when you stood him up at dinner for Justin. You looked hopeful and I could see all the wheels turning in that crazy messed up brain of yours. You love Ben Grogan even if you can't say it."

"Thanks Leo." Kate said looking a relived

"Anytime all mighty confused one. Oh uh I almost forgot before I came in Justin called and said he'd be dropping by here around seven."

"Oh wonderful, more complications in my already oversized complicated life." Kate said sitting in her chair. Leo put her candy dish back and walked out of her office leaving the door open. Kate put her head resting on her propped up elbows and stared into Ben's office. He was reclined back into his chair, phone in one hand looking at the ceiling. Kate smiled and grabbed the mediation case file from her desk beginning to flip through it.

_Later That Night at the Office_

Kate was asleep on her desk her face pressed to the case file; arms sprawled out in front of her, when Leo came in knocking on the door. Kate jumped up startled and looked around trying to gather her bearings. She squinted at the figure in the door and was unable to see who it was.

"You fell asleep again and Justin is in the lobby." Leo said looking upon Kate trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shoot. Leo is that you?" Kate asked still unable to see.

"Yes, I'll grab you some coffee from the machine really quick, in the meantime you may want to brush your hair and make it look like you've been working."

"Right." Kate said jumping out of her chair and digging through her purse for the brush she kept. She quickly dug it out and began brushing. She applied some color to her lips and ran back to her desk and tried quickly organizing it so it looked like she was really busy. She saw underneath a file she moved the heart shaped stone that Ben had given to her. She couldn't help but stop and smile and that caught her off guard for when Leo came walking in with coffee.

"Oh thank you Leo, you're the best."

"Justin just got out of the elevator."

"Thanks Leo." She took a sip as Leo walked out of her office and quickly made herself look busy. Kate felt Justin's presence but made it seem like she was so engrossed in the case she didn't realize he was there.

"Burning the oil huh?" Justin said standing there with right hand in his new expensive black suit pants pocket, gold Rolex watch on his left wrist ,and black, smooth briefcase in hand

"Oh hey, Justin. Just busy working, you know me, mediating."

"You're in mediation right now?" He asked a little confused looking around at the lack of people.F

"Uh yes, well technically no."

"Well I just came to talk for s minute."

"Yeah sure, I think I can spare a minute. Would you like to sit?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll stand."

"Oh okay."

"So I've been thinking and I don't want to just be sleeping together. I want there to be an us I want to give this another shot. You said I always get what I want and I want you, Kate." Justin said softly.

Kate looked distraught and looked at Justin. She had her mouth open to speak but glanced over into Ben's office. Her glance did not go un- noticed by Justin who was taken aback and was utterly shocked.

"Wait are you and Grogan…" Justin couldn't finish the sentence to appalled by the thought.

"Look Justin what I said before, I guess I lied. I'll always love you and I'll never forget our days together but we divorced for a reason. We needed a fresh start, something new, we both agreed on that. At Lake Tahoe and the past few weeks, mainly Lake Tahoe though, I started to feel…different whenever I was with Ben and when I was with you I just felt so guilty and at Lake Tahoe, I…I felt a tidal wave wash over me and I didn't run from it, I dived straight in. Ben is my fresh start, Justin and I know it sounds crazy but he's what I need even if we are two completely opposite people." Kate said feeling so relived and hopeful that Justin would understand.

Justin scoffed and mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, "There's always another man."

"Excuse me?" Kate said dropping her arms to her side.

"When we were married you always chose your father over me, your husband. Now it's Grogan."

"Grogan has a first name and it's Ben. And at least Ben cares."

"You don't think I care about you?" He asked incredulous, his voice beginning to rise.

"Oh that's right, you cared enough to cheat on me!" Kate shouted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. And _Ben,_ doesn't care, he's a self-absorbed jackass." Justin said his anger rising.

"That's right he is, and he works at Bitch, Bitch, and Jackass now but at least he's willing to fight." Kate said defending her partner and using his own words Ben had spit back to Davidson.

"You'd rather be with that empty douche bag?"

"We may have different methods but we both know how to get what we want and you can call that being passionate or being a dogged jackass but you can't call it empty, he's not empty. So yes, Justin, I would rather be with Ben." Kate said lowering her voice from a yell to a stern passive voice.

"What do you see in him?" Justin asked with disbelief.

"I love him!" She shouted back at Justin her eyes looking like angry death rays. She yelled loud enough for both Ben and Leo to hear. She stopped after making eye contact with Ben who had a sad smile on his face and phone in hand, and froze realizing what she had just proclaimed to both herself and Justin.

"You what?" Justin asked his voice back to its normal tone and a look of pure shock on his face.

"I love him." She said looking at Ben but ten decibels softer than before.

"You love him?" He asked again still unable to grasp this concept and wrap his head around it.

"I fell in love with you Justin years ago and when I did it was like a wave enveloped me and then it went away. That's how I feel about Ben, he's my never ending tidal wave, a tsunami and I'm not afraid to fall in love with him. We're through Justin, this is goodbye." She said looking at Justin as though she was looking at him through someone else's eyes.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when he hurts you thinking I'll take you back." Justin said his lip firm.|

Kate smiled for the first time since Justin came and said looking to Leo, "That's what I have Leo for."

Justin turned around and started walking out her door but before leaving turned around and said, "Bye Kate."

"Bye Justin." She said with a smile watching as he walked out to be replaced by Leo her trusted side-kick who smiled.

"Really, 'that's what I have Leo for'?" He said raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.

"You know it's true." Kate said with a small laugh and a smile.

"I thought you said that you couldn't admit you loved Ben."

"Oh shut up. Don't you have a game to get back to?"

"You know it."

"Go. Win." Kate said dismissing Leo and walking over to her couch plopping herself down.

She saw Ben leaned up against her door, arms crossed, smile on his adorable looking face with his puppy dog eyes, his hair its usual hot, organized mess. Kate smiled and laughed.

"So you love me do you?" He asked pushing himself up off the door frame and walking in.

"I guess so."

"I should hope you would do more than guess." He said defensively sitting in one of the chairs facing the couch.

"With you I don't know what to expect or what's true. Ever since you came along my up has been down and down has been up."

"Truth. I'm glad you love me." He said earnestly.

"And why's that." Kate asked with a playful smile on her lips leaning across the table separating the chair and the couch.

Ben leaned forward too until they were inches apart and answered, "Because it means that I'm not the only crazy one because oddly enough I love you too." He said sweetly and with his finger tipped her chin up to his awaiting lips ready to hold hers in an almighty lip lock. After a few seconds Ben felt something buzz in his pocket and took it out apologizing. "Sorry, I'm sorry I thought I turned it off."

"Mmhhm." Kate said unable to complain. Ben opened the message and laughed under his breath. "What?" Kate asked anxious to know what he had half laughed half scoffed about.

"I just received a picture message. I'm setting this as my new profile picture on Twitter and Facebook." Ben played around with his phone a few seconds before setting it on the table to show Kate. Kate had to laugh. It was a picture taken of them kissing. Kate scrolled down to see who had sent the picture and looked to her left out the glass at her smiling assistant.

"Leo!" Kate called out.

"What you said that's what I have Leo for, I thought this entitled some of my Ben duties." He said innocently.

"I'll see you later." Ben said getting up with a laugh and a wink in Kate's direction. Kate stood up with him and before he could leave she attacked his lips relishing in the feeling. Kate pulled back and seeing Ben's look of breathlessness made her smile.

"Bye Benny." She said waving her fingers in a tootles, type way.

"Bye Katie." He replied having regained his sense of direction. He walked out of her office and into his and said to himself, "This is going to be one interesting relationship."

_**The End**_

_****_**Wow, it really is the end. Lol. I hope yall liked it. Let me know what you think and if it was your story how you would have ended it. So review and thanks for reading. :) I have another story i'm typing up now so who knows when i'll post it. I want to post it tomorrow but knowing myself i can say you can expect it for later on this afternoon haha. **


End file.
